


Created Character Collection

by Mr_E_See



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_E_See/pseuds/Mr_E_See
Summary: A number of one shots about created characters in various games I've made, often spur of the moment, of random word count, and unbeta'd.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Monster Hunter World: A Serious Proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Hunter has such an interesting world and wonderful creatures that its not hard to imagine little stories playing out every time you play.

Gida was finishing up her notes when her Handler marched into her rooms. Adding one last bit of punctuation, she turned in her chair ready to greet her friend and partner only to be met by a face full of irritation. “Partner? Whats wrong?”

“It's your proposal to The Commission,” her Handler replied. “I don't think you thought that one through because there's no way I can seriously submit it without us becoming laughing stocks.”

Gida shot up out of her seat. “You can't be real! I've shared my notes with just about every researcher and hunter on the mainland and they agreed that my plan is the most effective course of action. How can you be so sure the big wigs will just shoot it down like that!?”

The Handler held up her arms and took a step back. “Don't take this the wrong way Pard, but to put it lightly, it's not exactly the most reasonable way to try to protect Fanged Wyvern populations.”

“Are you kidding me? Invasive monsters on the mainland have gotten more numerous even after Shara Ishvalda was slain. Hell, the dragonblight from Ebony Odogaron and Savage Deviljho have done serious damage to the ecosystems, not even getting into the monsters themselves.”

The Handler tilted her head and hummed. “I mean you're not wrong, but about the proposal-”

“The proposal makes it clear!” Gida interrupted, “A majority of the Fanged Wyverns are either pack species whose young are aggressive defenders of their territory, or solitary wanderers who can't deal with hyper aggressive predators, something that those invader subspecies are in spades mind you. And more often than not those wyverns are targeted for those exact reasons.”

“I know what you mean pard, but I think the problem here is-”

“I know, I know. It's a bit extreme, but it's not a complete extermination I'm suggesting. My idea is to aggressively hunt the invaders, but then try to keep each one within a certain range once we've hunted their numbers down.” Gida stepped back and drew a series of circles in the air, and lines separating each one. “The plan is to have a few teams who specialize in hunting each invader standby out in the field and in Astera, and keep certain invaders in certain areas and at a certain number. If we can keep their ranges from overlapping each other, and keep the numbers down, it will give the native monsters a chance to figure out countermeasures to them, or at least let them learn when to keep clear when they do invade. It may take years for everything to stabilize again, but it will be worth it, I guarantee it!”

Gida propped her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out with a smile. The Handler couldn't help but smile right back. Once her hunter got going in anything, there was almost no way to stop her. From hunting to observations to her notes, she came at it all with the same gusto. But still, there was one problem...

“It's a great plan, for sure Pard,” The Handler admitted, chuckling when her hunter puffed up even more, “But that's not going to get _this _proposal past the starting line.” With that, she opened her book and flipped to the page with her partner's proposal. Gida looked at it and immediately deflated, sinking back into her chair, face red as it could be with her complexion. Her Handler broke out in a laugh at the sight. “I think you see the problem now?”

Gida took a long, firm blink and looked at the page once more. Instead of the expected long form papers with citations, figures and supplementary information from her peers, there was instead sloppily written ravings on the cuteness of various monsters with alcohol spills dotting it, leading to a crude drawing of her holding a baby Dodogama in her arms with the title “OPERATION ADOPT-A-DODO” scrawled out across the top. Gida turned back to her desk and propped her head in her hands, avoiding her Handler's eyes.

“I may have accidentally given you one of my rough drafts.”


	2. Mobile Suit Gundam: Vintage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gundam Battle Operation 2 is super jank and doesn't have the best character creation but I still love it and I love the pilot I made.

“It's just what I'm used to, is all,” Carlotta Armor insisted between sips of water, “I don't know whats so weird about it.”

“Its weird because it's almost a decade old by now!” replied the soldier, whose name Carlotta had decided to forget 2 minutes ago, “No one is rocking a GM Cannon these days. That's One Year War junk right there. Most have been scrapped by now!”

Carlotta didn't try to hide the twitch in her eye. The guy spoke as if she hadn't spent all those years salvaging new parts, scraping up her own funds to find newer weapons and surplus ammo, and constantly tuning it just enough to keep up with the Nemos and GM IIs without falling apart from the stress. She was never going to be able to fight a Gundam or anything with it, but she didn't need to. She just needed to make sure they didn't to roll yet another suit out for the war and grab another kid off the streets to hurl themselves at the Titans and end up dying and starting over and over again. If keeping her and her GM on the front meant that didn't happen to even one kid out there, then she and her suit would go until U.C. 0150 if they had to.

Carlotta tossed her cup in the trash. “Tell me how junk it is the next time you need fire support.” She turned and walked away without even looking back at her comrade's sputtering. She decided she'd try to forget his face too.


	3. Monster Hunter World: Great Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange battle, Gida learns about a just as strange new item in her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resident Evil collab in Iceborne is really fun and the furniture you can get is very neat flavor wise.

“So, what is that?”

“The smiths call it a 'Typewriter',” The Handler explained. “Apparently, its a newer, quicker way to write.”

Gida eyed the machine closely, trying to get a feel by sight on how it worked. The Second Fleet had created a few new things from the materials from a particularly “interesting” Vaal Hazak, who's odd spores had temporarily left her with a taste for fresher than usual meat and stiff joints that required hours in the Hub's springs to even start loosening up again. There was even talk among the Commission that it's spores might not even be natural (or as natural as elder dragons got really) and could be even man made.

She shook off that thought. She did not want to deal with the idea that a person or group could capture and alter an elder. Leave that one to the big wigs. Turning her focus to the typewriter once more, she started to poke at it. “So how does it work?”

Her Handler took hold of her prodding hand and gently moved it over the series of tabs on the front. “Notice how all these buttons have a letter on them?” She guided Gida's hand over one labeled 'A'. “How they explained it to me is that every one of these stands for a letter or symbol, and when you press it down...” She pushed Gida's finger into the button and then-

_TAP_

An arm swung out and left an 'A' on the paper in the machine.

Gida, master of multiple transforming weapons, who had seen monsters that defied nature, and participated in some of the greatest hunts in the New World, could only gasp. “This is the coolest thing ever.”


	4. Pokemon: Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vash took many stops on the way to his destination. Some were more relaxing than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh took over my life and I love so many of the new ones but my heart is filled mostly with love for one particular abomination unto god.

If there was one bad thing about camping out, it was post-curry downtime. With everyone resting from gorging on dinner (Spicy Karaage curry, a recipe from a friend in Kanto), there wasn't much to do outside of sit and think until his team could move again. And that's what Vash did yet again, and goodness did he always seem to have a lot to think about. Usually, it was stress about his journey, or ruminating on his rivals, or worrying about his supplies. Today however, was very different.

“_Draaaaaaaaa~”_

Using his thoughts as a distraction, a giant head pushed its way onto his lap, wiggling it's fins and looking up at him for attention. Unable to hold back a smile, Vash pet the head of his newest partner, Bit, a Pokemon he was told was named Dracovish by a woman who had apparently just smashed 2 fossils together and called it an afternoon. He remembered the first time he saw it, it terrified him with its mass, and then almost immediately filled him with sadness when it started breathing hard. Cara Liss, the woman who created it, proudly stated that it clearly couldn't breathe air but was a fast runner regardless. Moments later it was named, in a pokeball, and Vash gave a hasty goodbye before running away.

“_Draa!” _

Bit buried its head even further into Vash's lap, one of their massive legs kicking air as they enjoyed the attention they received. It had taken a few camping sessions to reach this point, but Vash loved seeing the results. The first day, Vash learned 2 things: One, Dracovish could actually breathe air, it just actually had to take a few minutes to figure it out. Two, Bit was terrified of everything and ran behind the tent whenever any of his teammates tried to greet or play with them. Which, fair play, Vash would be terrified too if he was brought into creation with his head on his butt and having to learn how to exist at the most basic level. The one thing that brought Bit out however, was the smell of cooking food, and Vash would never forget the absolute glee the Dracovish had after they had eaten their first ever meal.

From there the goal was simple: Socialize his large fish dino to his team and have them learn how to just be a Pokemon. Fut, his Cinderace, pulled a friendly race out of them. Checker, his Hatterene in a rare show of kindness, started to pet Bit whenever the stress started to get to them. His Ribombee Smooch started sleeping on their head in exchange for some of it's pollen puffs. And various visitors to his camp helped Bit get used to humans (Admittedly, some helped, some made things worse). And now the fruits of all the teams labor lay across Vash's lap making what could charitably be called a purr. A giant scared newborn who became a gigantic sweethearted baby. Looking at them, Vash forgot all his problems, and thought about how becoming a champ would even compare this this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't knuckled down and written anything much in way too long so this is my personal project to get my drive back. Even if its not the best, I hope people out there enjoy one or two of these.


End file.
